The invention relates to a system for preparing a predetermined quantity of beverage suitable for consumption using an extractable product, comprising an exchangeable capsule, and an apparatus comprising a receptacle for holding the exchangeable capsule, and a fluid dispensing device for supplying an amount of a fluid, such as water, under pressure to the exchangeable capsule, wherein the exchangeable capsule comprises a circumferential wall, a bottom and a lid enclosing an inner space comprising the extractable product, wherein the bottom comprises an entrance area and the system is arranged for bringing the fluid dispensing device in fluid connection with the entrance area for supplying the fluid to the extractable product for preparing the beverage, and wherein the lid comprises an exit area and the system comprises an outlet which, in use, is in fluid communication with the exit area for draining the prepared beverage from the capsule and supplying the beverage to a container such as a cup.
Such a system using a capsule enclosing an inner space comprising the extractable product is known per se. The exit area of the lid may be provided with a filter sheet or other perforate and/or porous filter. The capsule may for example comprise roasted and ground coffee as extractable product. The capsule may be used for preparing a predetermined quantity of coffee in a suitable apparatus. A drawback of such a capsule may be that the reproducibility of the prepared beverage may be poor. Due to for example poor stability, deformation, rupture, tearing and/or widening of e.g. openings of the filter under influence of e.g. fluid pressure in the capsule, the quality of the prepared beverage may be poor and/or the quality of the prepared beverage may not be reproducible and/or may vary from capsule to capsule.